


Always Him

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	Always Him

When Reid’s blazed out again, staring at the ceiling and counting the stars that swim across his vision, it’s always Hotch that cleans up for him, removing the needle from his arm and closing the bottle of acrid-smelling liquid poison, and straightening any picture frames or glasses that got knocked over. It’s always him who picks Reid up, grunting slightly, and carrying him to the already-messy bed, ignoring the feather-light musings that float up from a half-open mouth.  
 It’s always him.   
It’s always him.


End file.
